Olympia
The Olympia is a break-action over-and-under shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The Olympia's Iron Sights can be used to ADS, which means that both barrels are fired from the same trigger button, making it impossible to fire both of them simultaneously. It holds only two shells, and therefore requires frequent reloading. It has medium range and it deals high damage, making it a fairly powerful shotgun at close and, when firing two shells, even medium range. In game Single Player The Olympia can be found frequently throughout the level Payback. Multiplayer The Olympia is the primary weapon of the default CQB class, along with the perks Hardline, Sleight of Hand, and Tactical Mask. Although the reloading time of the gun is not long, users will be doing so often, making the Sleight of Hand perk extremely useful. Lightweight and Marathon are also beneficial due to the fact the Olympia (as with any shotgun), is best used as close to the enemy as possible, and these perks both aid in that. However, it is ill-advised for an Olympia user to charge headlong at the enemy, as the enemy will most likely be using weapons with far greater range and/or rate of fire. Instead, players should attempt to outflank the enemy and use cover whenever possible in order to take enemies by surprise. The Olympia excels in maps where the user can readily flank the opposition. In general however, it is recommended to stray away from it, as two shells do not compare to the 4 or 8 that the other shotguns have. With or without Sleight of Hand, it is advised to reload after every shot (as long as it is safe to do so). This is because it sometimes requires both barrels to dispatch an opponent (especially ones using Second Chance), and also because enemies aren't always alone! It could be said that the Olympia requires more skill to master than most weapons, because both shots must be managed carefully. An alternative to Sleight of Hand would be Steady Aim, this allows the user to hit enemies with more consistency than with Sleight of Hand. Even though the Olympia's damage drop off is farther than the other Shotguns, the Stakeout has a better (but not by a lot) range both in pellet range and one shot kill range because of it's tighter spread. However, the Stakeout is pump-action. The Olympia has a better chance at taking a follow up shot should the first shot not kill in one hit. Also, because of the Olympia's wider spread, it is a superior shotgun for clearing a room/area of multiple targets. Zombies It is an easily available weapon to begin with, with it spawning near the player spawn in Kino der Toten and Five. It costs only 500 points, the amount you spawn with. It takes a few shots to kill one of the Hellhounds in the later levels. Although it is very effective, after round 5 it loses its ability to one-shot-kill. It is very useful to get Juggernog or Speed Cola, Double Tap seems to have little effect being only two shots to fire, if the player is mainly close range Juggernog might be more effective, if the gun is just back up then Speed cola is better, but players are least likely to hold onto this because it is a weak weapon so it's abandoned around wave 6 or 7 and by then the player won't have enough to buy Juggernog or Speed Cola with all the doors between them or if they haven't rumaged in the mystery box in multiplayer. By means the Olympia is better as a back up or "we are close to being surrounded" gun and yet still only quite effective in small hordes on low waves. If upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Olympia becomes "Hades", with an increase in both power and range, as well as switching to incendiary rounds. Gallery OlympiaBO.jpg|The Olympia OlympiaadsBO.jpg|Iron sights Trivia *The Olympia is the first over-and-under shotgun in the Call of Duty ''series. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched Olympia is "Hades". This name is likely a play on the word "Olympia", as the 12 principal Greek Gods (of which Hades belonged) were known as the "Olympians". **Also, Hades is the god of the Underworld that uses fire as his element, and that the Pack-a-Punched Olympia gets almost an exact color of Hades and is switched to Incendiary rounds. *In multiplayer, if both shots are fired, the player will reload the shotgun with two shells regardless of how many the player actually has. *On an empty reload, after the first shell is inserted, the ammo count doesn't change, after the second shell is inserted, the ammo count jumps to two and the reserve ammo count decreases by 2. *On shells ejected from the Olympia, the word '''SPICY 3"' appears (See photo). |thumb|| *When gold camouflage is applied to the gun, the shells will be also golden, which also happens with the Stakeout and Spas-12. *The third-person reloading animation for the Olympia shows the user inserting shells from the underside of the Olympia in a manner similar to the reload animation of the Stakeout and SPAS-12, minus the pumping. Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons